Apirl Soaring
by aprilnewmoon
Summary: What if there was another flock that got captured and they were supposed to help the Flock stop global warming? This is the story of April and her flock. Will they decided to help? Will everyone get along? fax and maybe max OC? please read and review!


I hope you like it

**I hope you like it!! Please review!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Flock. JP does!! I only own my flock!!**

April Soaring

Chapter one

Sunlight streamed into my room waking me up. I groaned but decided to get up because I smelt breakfast. In the hallway I passed Hope. "Hi April! How'd you sleep? I slept well! Amethyst made waffles!!" And with that all said in one breath Hope skipped down the hall and into the game room.

Well I guess I should explain. See, my family and I are Avian-Americans. We grew up in a place called the Institute. One day we just got dumped here on this island and we stuck together. In my family there's Miles, he's 14 and oldest. Miles has chocolate brown hair and lighter brown eyes. He likes to wear shirts with bands on them and jeans. Oh and he has a tongue piercing. Then there's Amethyst and me. We're both 14 and we are twins. But we are opposite twins, meaning we look like opposites. Amethyst has really light blonde hair with purple streaks, pale skin and blue eyes. I have long brown hair with reddish streaks. I have tan skin and green eyes. Amethyst loves to wear pink and purple-girly clothes. I like to wear black, blue and red.

Then there's Jasper. He's 12 and we sometimes call him Jazzy. Jazzy has blonde hair and tan skin. He has almond eyes and loves to make electronic things. Last but not least is Hope. She's 9 and her full name is Hopeful. Hope is very hyper and optimistic. She has curly black hair, pale skin, hazel eyes and freckles. And she loves to annoy Jazzy.

I sat down to eat breakfast. Yum waffles! Miles slide into the sit next to me and sleepily muttered "'morning". I smiled. Miles wasn't a morning person. Teasingly I said in a sing song voice. "Careful miles don't fall asleep in your waffles!" He glared at me. Ok let me tell you. When Miles glares at you lets just say it can make a grown man pee his pants. But I'm good at this kind of thing so I just glared back and stuck my tongue out at him.

Amethyst came over and sat next to me. "Where's Jazzy? Doesn't he want some of my waffles?" she asked worriedly. I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry Amy! _**(AN: April calls her Amy)**_ Jazzy loves your waffles he's just in his workshop." Soon Jasper joined us and went with Miles to play guitar hero III. Soon I heard them arguing and I went in the living room to see why. "You can't use your speed to win!!" Miles accused. "You're using your strength!" Jazzy shot back!! We have powers. Miles is super strong, Jazzy has super speed, Amy can make purple fire, I can move things with my mind and hope has super sonic. She screams and things blow up.

I sighed." Chillax guys! Anyway we're going down to the beach soon." Hope came into the living room and saw Jasper. "Jazzy!" she squealed. Jasper looked up slightly alarmed. "Um…hi." Hope smiled and sat next to Jasper and Miles. 5...4...3...2...1 and…"OMG jasper did you see that big wave this morning? It was huge! Taller than you! Why are you so tall? Maybe it's because you run fast. Do you ever get hit in the face with bugs when you run? I don't like bugs, they're yucky. But chocolate isn't yucky. Do you like chocolate? I love it! I also like chocolate milk. Is chocolate milk made from brown cows? Cheese is made from cows. Haha cheese is a funny word! Wanna know what else is a funny word? Eggs is a-" Miles slapped his hand over her mouth.

When we got back from the beach Amethyst and I made some lunch. Jasper practically inhaled his and gulped down his kool-aid. I took I sip of my kool-aid. Huh. It tastes kind of funny…. All of a sudden Jasper collapsed. Same with Hope and then Amy. I jumped up to help and so did Miles. A wave of dizziness swept over me. The last thing I saw was Miles looking at me alarmed before I fell to the ground in darkness. But my last thought was _could a traitor be in the flock?_

_**AN: dun dun dun! I promise the next chapter will have the real flock!! Please review!!**_


End file.
